Amor a três
by Megara Soul
Summary: Saga chega cansado em casa após um dia cheio, mais uma surpresa o aguarda...contem lemon


Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence, são do tio Kurumada, se fossem meus esses meninos estariam em maus lençóis ou bons lençóis.

**Amor a três**

Saga caminhava tranquilamente, tinha passado a tarde toda treinando alguns garotos aspirantes a cavaleiros, uns com muito talento, outros... nem tanto.

Mais tudo que queria agora era chegar a seu templo e tomar um longo e relaxante banho.

Passou rapidamente pelos templos anteriores felizmente não encontrou ninguém pelo caminho, pois estava muito cansado pra conversar.

Entrou em gêmeos e se dirigiu ao banheiro, tirando a roupa pelo caminho, ficando completamente nu. Encheu a banheira de água, colocou algumas essências e ervas que o ajudariam a relaxar e deitou-se inclinando a cabeça e fechando os olhos.

Começou a passar as mãos pelo corpo, primeiro pelo peito bem definido, descendo pelo tórax acariciando cada contorno. Parou um pouco acima do baixo ventre, então lhe veio à mente Aioros, seu amado Aioros, fazia apenas uma semana que haviam iniciado o relacionamento, o amava e o desejava com tamanha intensidade.

Suas mãos escorregaram ate seu membro já intumescido apenas pela simples lembrança em Aioros. Começou a se masturbar, fechando as mãos em torno deste, mordendo os lábios sentindo o prazer aumentar conforme se tocava com mais intensidade, arqueando levemente as costas, completamente extasiado.

Mais parou de repente ficando paralisado, ouviu sons vindo do seu quarto. Levantou-se pegando uma toalha envolvendo a cintura.

Chegou ate a porta, parando para ouvir, e novamente os sons, havia alguém em seu quarto. Mais quem poderia ter tido tal atrevimento? Não costumava dar esse tipo de liberdade a ninguém, exceto Aioros, mais tinham combinado de se encontrar mais tarde.

Abriu a porta bem devagar fazendo menos ruído possível. Ficou parado imóvel de olhos arregalados e sentiu seu corpo todo gelar.

Duas pessoas estavam em sua cama, à vontade demais.

- Hum...anda logo Aioros, não me torture mais, quero sentir você todinho dentro de mim.

- Não vou fazê-lo esperar mais Saga.

- Saga!

- É, Saga, é esse seu nome não é? Disse Aioros divertido guiando o próprio membro encostando a cabeça na entrada do outro. Olhou para o rosto do homem embaixo dele e viu que este tinha uma expressão de espanto no rosto e olhava fixamente para a porta do quarto.

Virou-se para poder ver o que o outro olhava com tanto espanto. E foi tomado por um calafrio na espinha.

- Kanon seu des... Eu vou te matar! Saga olhava o irmão furioso, se controlando para não disparar um golpe certeiro diretamente na cara de safado deste.

- Kanon? Aioros saiu de cima de Kanon num salto, pulando da cama.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo? Saga continuava parado a porta, direcionando um olhar cheio de raiva ao gêmeo.

O rosto de Kanon tomou uma expressão pervertida.

- Saga, me deixe explicar, eu juro que não sabia que era o Kanon, acredite em mim, vocês dois são tão parecidos. Aioros falava tropeçando nas palavras, ainda tentando entender como pode ser enganado por Kanon.

- Espera que eu acredite? Saga o olhava decepcionado.

Kanon apenas prestava atenção na cena com um olhar travesso.

- Meu amor eu juro! Aioros se aproximou de Saga tocando seu rosto, mais sua mão foi repelida por um tapa do geminiano. Saga virou o rosto para não olhar para Sagitário.

- Porque não encontramos uma maneira de os três nos entendermos? Kanon que ate o momento só prestava atenção levantou-se da cama, indo até Aioros colando seu corpo neste abraçando o por trás.

- Vamos lá, podemos acabar isso de outro modo. Continuou, levando uma das mãos ao membro de Sagitário apertando com força, fazendo esse gemer em protesto.

- Você é um pervertido Kanon. Disse Saga voltando a olhá-los.

- Eu sou mais você também é. Disse Kanon zombeteiro, lambendo o pescoço de Aioros com desejo, olhando para a toalhinha minúscula na cintura de Saga e para o volume bastante aparente entre suas pernas. Saga tentou protestar mais Kanon levou uma das mãos ate a cintura dele puxando a toalhinha, revelando a ereção do outro gêmeo.

- Kanon seu...

Mais mal teve tempo de falar e foi puxado de encontro ao peito de Aioros colando seu corpo ao dele, arrepiou-se todo ao sentir que Sagitário estava bem duro.

- Zeus... Balbuciou o sagitariano, sentindo o membro ereto de Saga tocando o seu.

- Podemos nos divertir os três juntos. Kanon falava, movendo se atrás do sagitariano roçando seu membro no vão entre as nádegas do pobre Aioros que já não tinha mais nenhum controle sobre si.

Saga vendo a expressão de prazer no rosto de Aioros decide se render, confirmando a Kanon que concordava esboçando um sorriso.

- Perfeito! Disse saindo de trás de Aioros, segurando este e Saga pela mão, levando os dois ate a cama subindo obrigando os a subir com ele.

Fez um gesto com a cabeça indicando a Saga que se posiciona se de frente a Aioros, que estava extasiado sendo colocado entre os dois gêmeos de corpos perfeitos. Saga tomou os lábios de Aioros beijando com voracidade, dando pequenos gemidos, deliciado com o contato entre as línguas, saboreando o gosto da boca do sagitariano, enquanto Kanon beijava Aioros no pescoço lambendo e chupando.

Sagitário apenas gemia sentindo seu membro doer pedindo por alivio, mal podendo se controlar. Os gêmeos estreitaram o contato entre os corpos, Aioros soltou um grunhido de prazer quando sentiu a ereção de Kanon tocá-lo por trás e a de Saga sendo pressionada contra a dele.

- Por favor, não me torturem assim. Disse quase sem forças para pronunciar as palavras, enlouquecido de prazer.

- Muito bem não vamos torturá-lo mais. Disse Kanon irônico, esticando um dos braços colocando a palma da mão sobre o peito de Saga empurrando para que este se deita-se na cama.

Saga entendeu o que o outro gêmeo pretendia e virou de bruços apoiando os braços no travesseiro empinando um pouco o quadril, exibindo o enorme volume que balançava entre suas pernas.

Sagitário atendeu de pronto encostando a cabeça do membro na entradinha apertada de Saga começando a penetrá-lo, enfiando o membro no orifício apertado do geminiano. Kanon se posicionou de frente a Aioros balançando a ereção em frente seu rosto, tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta molhada pelo liquido que escorria.

Aioros abocanhou o membro chupando e lambendo, deixando o geminiano enlouquecido, ao mesmo tempo penetrava Saga entrando todo, fazendo este exibir uma careta de dor, que não demorou a mudar para uma expressão de prazer quando a mão do Sagitariano começou a se mover em sua ereção.

Os gêmeos e Aioros moviam-se no mesmo ritmo, lento no inicio, aumentando aos poucos, tornando-se selvagem depois. O único som que se ouvia era dos gemidos e dos corpos em atrito. Já não tinham mais nenhum controle sobre si entregaram se completamente as sensações. Gozaram juntos, desabando exaustos na cama com os gêmeos envolvendo Aioros entre eles num abraço.

- Vocês dois são malucos sabiam? Falava Aioros mantendo os olhos fechados à respiração se normalizando aos poucos.

- Mais é bom o Kanon não ir se acostumando. Saga passava as mãos pelo ombro de Aioros, dirigindo o olhar ao gêmeo.

- Ora essa! Mais não ouvi nenhum de vocês dois reclamar. Kanon tinha um sorriso travesso em seus lábios.

Puxou seu gêmeo e Aioros envolvendo como dava com seus braços e ficaram assim ate adormecerem.

Megara: Meu primeiro lemon \o/

Kanon: primeiro é já apronta uma dessas?O.o

Saga: quieto quem aprontou foi você? Dando um cascudo em Kanon

Kanon: Isso doe ¬ ¬

Megara: sem comentários

Ok pessoal gostaria de saber o que acharam da fics, o que devo mudar, se ficou bom ou ruim se devo parar de escrever fics e arrumar outra coisa pra fazer xD


End file.
